eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Date of Birth
Overview When Renton learns that Eureka knew his father before he died, he becomes upset and the two fail to communicate their feelings properly. The tension between them is misunderstood by the rest of the Gekko's crew, some of whom believe Renton wants to or tried to have sex with Eureka. Meanwhile, at the capital, Dewey finally makes his move against the Sage Council. Synopsis The episode begins with Renton and Eureka sitting by the Nirvash wondering what is beyond the Great Wall. Eureka says that it is "future" that is beyond the wall and says that Rentons father, Adroc Thurston, said that to her. Much to Rentons surprise, Eureka knows all about his father. He questions her about why she didnt tell him before that she knew his dad. She responds by saying that she didnt think he would want to hear about him. He grabs her and starts yelling at her about why she didnt tell him. Eureka responds by saying she doesnt understand and Renton continues to yell at her. He says that it is the natural way for people to wonder about their family. Eureka responds by saying that shes not human, and therefore doesnt understand human issues, and runs off. Holland, Hap, and Stoner are watching a news announcement about a coralian attack. Hap says that Dewey is artificially creating Coralians and pretending to defeat them, much to Hollands disamy. Renton hears Norb sneeze and walks over to his box tent. They begin to talk about what just happened between Eureka and Renton. Renton asks for Norb's advice and he just questions Renton about how he wants things to end up between the two of them. Renton goes back to gorging himself on potato chips but manages to resist this time. As he walks out of the ships store he spots an adult magazine. He looks and spots a page in it about relationships, seeing how he can use it to strengthen his bond with Eureka. He becomes deep in his reading and doesnt realize that Hilda is standing right behind him. She wonders what Renton is doing and he hides the magazine behind his back. Hilda takes it and opens up to the page regarding relationships. He runs away saying that it is just a big misunderstanding and Gidget walks in wondering what happened. Stoner is sitting on the couch wondering what his purpose on the Gekko is, seeing how he cant operatore an LFO nor the ship. He thinks about how he missed his chance at the truth because Dewey is broadcasting his lies to everyone. He notices that Eureka is sitting next to him and they begin to talk. Matthieu, Moondoggie, Gidget, and Hilda are staring at the magazine Renton was looking at and wonders what to think about it. They talk about how Renton is thinking about sex and they are worried that might affect him and Eureka as they try to get across the Great Wall. Moondoggie speaks up and asks if Eureka and Renton are able to "do it". Gidget and Hilda get angry and start to scream at Moondoggie. Matthieu stands up for him and says that it was an important question. Hilda and Gidget leave out of frustration. Back in the Lounge, Eureka and Stoner continue talking. They get on the topic of family and Stoner reveals a little about his past, such that he was orphaned due to the civil war. He says he can understand how Renton feels about not knowing his family and yet he appreciates how Eureka feels about Renton. She asks if it is alright to stay by Rentons side and starts crying. Gidget and Hilda walk in and comfort Eureka. They question Stoner about what happens and he replies that she is having trouble communicating with Renton. They think that Renton confronted Eureka about having sex and they take her to Gidget's room to talk. Renton is lying in his room, thinking about he hadn't thought about the future with Eureka and how he wouldn't have been born if his parents hadn't fallen in love and married. Matthieu and Moondoggie walk in with a stack of adult magazines that Renton was looking at earlier, and when he tries to explain himself, they simply tell him they are on his side and give him the magazines, much to his confusion. Holland, Talho, Ken-go, and Hap discuss the shortest route on how to get to the Vodarac Shrine and then Mischa calls Talho and Holland into her office for a checkup on the baby, much to Holland's dismay. Eureka runs up to them and asks if Holland is going to be a dad, seeing how Talho is pregnant. She keeps asking questions about how important dads are in a family and closes her talk with how Renton was "aggressive" with her. Thinking that Renton wanted to have sex with Eureka, Holland runs after Renton and enters his room as Matthieu and Moondoggie are decorating his room, grabbing him by the collar. He roughs him up along with Moondoggie and Matthieu before they explain that Renton is just having trouble communicating with Eureka. Renton explains that his sister and his grandfather were the only family he had and when Eureka mention his dad he got carried away. He says that although he hated his dad for abandoning his family for his research, Renton felt sad because he doesn't remember him. Holland says that every question he has about Adroc should be answered by Eureka herself. In Mischas office she is conducting an ultrasound on Talho to see the baby. Eureka comments on how strange humans are that they can carry a new life in them. Holland walks in and calls for Eureka. She and Renton are now in the Hangar next to the Nirvash. Everyone is spying on them through the door. They sit next to each other and apologize about what happened. They begin to communicate their feelings and Eureka states she doesnt know about family because shes not human. She goes onto say that because she doesnt understand family she didnt know how Renton felt about wondering about his dad. Renton apologizes and says he shouldve known that she doesn't know about family. He says that he doesnt have what it takes to sit next to Eureka in the Nirvash. Eureka says that those were the same words that Adroc said to her when they were together. She gives a backstory on how her and Adroc spent their time together. He taught her how to talk, think, and how to control the Nirvash. Then, when the Summer of Love took place, he risked his life to protect his family and the world by removing the Amita and Compac Drives, and disappeared. Renton starts crying and Eureka says that Adroc protected everyone and they both cry together. Renton comes to terms with the fact that his father didnt leave his family for his research and in fact sacfriced himself to save everyone. Eureka finally understand what family is, particularly what a father is, which she describes as doing whatever it takes to protect their children. She also says that she thinks the way he treated her was like a father-figure and they both start laughing. Soon after, Stoner gathers all the Gekkostate members and speaks with Eureka and Renton about the picture he took of them on the longboard. He says that he wants to use the photo of them for the next cover page for ray=out. They both agree that it is alright to use the picture because they hope it will convince others that the humans and Coralians can live together peacefully. Later on, a messanger runs up the the three sages and tells that Dewey is attacking them. They want the sages to evacuate but they refuse. Dewey shows up on their extremely large compac drive in the middle of the room and he says that this is all their fault. Dewey points a gun at them and they say that if he kills them it would just end the years of guilt that they have been suffering. Two of the sages die with Coda being the only survivor. She states that even before she released Dewey from prison she knew that everything would happen as it did. She kneels before Dewey and offers her staff to him. Major Events *Eureka reveals her and Adroc's role in the First Summer of Love, and of his sacrifice to save his family and the planet. *Dewey is awarded full power and authority of the Capital after murdering two of the Sages and sparing the only Sage, Coda, who is not against his actions. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Date of Birth" by Arsonists. *Eureka learns the meaning of family, and how Adroc somewhat relates to her as a father figure. *Eureka becomes intrigued by pregnancy and childbirth after learning about Talho's pregnancy. This and upon learning more about the meaning of having a family strengthens her own desire to form a new family unit with Renton and the children (this includes her and Renton having biological children one day) *Even though he has professed his love to her and risked his life to protect her numerous times, Renton hadn't thought about his relationship with Eureka in the long-term, such as marriage and children. *Eureka lacks knowledge of family relationships, even though she has been an adoptive mother to the kids for three years. *Eureka was in Adroc's care for a lengthy period of time and she knew that he had two children (Diane and Renton), but it is questionable why she never met or saw Renton during that period. Holland stated in episode 36 that Adroc had allowed Diane, and presumably Renton, to play at the military base he worked at. *Even though Renton was about 4-years-old when his father disappeared, he has no recollection of his father from his childhood. Renton blames this on his father supposedly leaving the family for his research. *Although Renton said that he hated his father because he thought Adroc abandoned the family for his research, he always wanted to know more about his father to help him understand the kind of person Adroc was. Holland said that Eureka, as the only person on the ship who knew Adroc the most, can provide him the answers he wants. *Finding out that his father always loved his family and his last thoughts were of him and Diane, Renton begins to let go of his past feelings for his father and slowly forgive him. *Dewey murders two of the Sages in order to achieve full authority of the Federation military, but spares Koda who was never against him and willingly allows him to take over the military. It is unknown what happened to Koda afterwards. Category:Eureka Seven